


In the Name of the King

by AwatereJones, meretrixvilis



Series: Time Traveller Verse [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, F/M, Fem Ianto, Gen, M/M, Vikings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/pseuds/meretrixvilis
Summary: So it is the christening of the baby and Luc must endure his family .. or kill them. Imagine vikings in your quiet back yard and all hell breaking loose ... yep. Gonna get ugly up in here. Will Luc control his urge to attack the woman who killed his mother and will Yan hold back from a beheading? And Byrd ... what is Big Byrd doing there? Lov my crumbly co-writer xxx





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto stepped out to walk across the green grass, wanting to feed the birds as he did every morning while the fat cats were all still in bed. He took two steps down the back steps and froze, the sea of tents in the residence a shock.

Luc was there as if waiting, sitting in a lawn chair by the back steps with a look of doom, "It has begun brother!"

"I didn't even hear them arrive" Ianto said as he looked with awe at the scene that resembled some sort of refugee camp "Wow."

"These are nothing. HE is going to arrive this afternoon. That blue tent over there is his front man who comes and complains like a pitiful little bitch to get the best spot for the old man" Luc pointed.

"Well … we have his roped off still, right?" Ianto looked over at Owen's house and was relieved to see the area still pristine, then he frowned as he refocused on their children. Grey stood with his arms folded, Gecko with a spear that was being shaken a bit and beside them David was shirtless with his pasty fat belly on display as he also argued. The main thing Ianto was focusing on was Byrd, standing unseen behind the three larger boys with her knife in her hand.

He rose and walked over in time to hear the man they were facing off against lean in and say "Move or I shall move ya!"

"Touch a single hair on that child's head and I will flatten your skull" Ianto said calmly, several heads turning at the musical voice as Ianto stepped between the children and the man.

"He wants our spot!" Gecko spat, "We's here! Our spot!"

"This area is marked for children's play" Ianto pointed to the large mats already laid on the ground, "There will be several little ones and they need space for activates and…"

"I don't give a fark! Me house needs it!" the man thumbed over his shoulder at a boat on wheels. Ianto's mouth fell open as he stared at it and a voice in the back of his head whispered that it might mean 40 days and 40 nights of drowning in shit ahead. It was a huge wooden boat on fucking wheels for the love of gods.

"What do you plan doing while you are here? Wait for the Great Flood?" he blurted and sniggering starting in the crowd forming as Ianto challenged the man.

"Ya think yer funny?" the man spluttered.

"No. I know I am, people are laughing" Ianto replied sagely as he canted his head, "I will say this for the last time. This is the children's space. Jog on!"

"Listen Squeak! You think a think little thing like you can…" the man's sneer faded as Ianto did something he knew he should have earlier. He grew. This was going to be fun.

Several people stopped speaking and moved to watch as Ianto seemed to straighten and look down at the man who was suddenly blinking as he stared up at the large muscular man with a Herculean stance.

"What the fuck did you just call me in front of my family?" Ianto said, his voice deep and menacing as those watching started soft hooting.

"Er…. I'm gonna park under those trees" the man stuttered as he backed away with his hands splayed to show he was not carrying a weapon.

Ianto let his breath out and returned to his normal size turning to find a large woman eyeballing him, "You taken honey?"

"Yes…ah…thank you lovely lady" Ianto said with a soft bow, "I have a mate and offspring otherwise I would have considered."

"Oh!" she said with delight, scurrying off with a spring in her step.

"Well handled, she could have been a Fergoddorm!" Luc hissed, "Been through three mates so far … but they all die happy so I hear!"

Ianto laughed as he clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Come on, let's make the children's area more defined."

"I like the comment about the boat thing, that is just weird!" Luc looked back and laughed as he watched Owen approaching it, his face screwed up as he let loose a mouthful of nasty at the man trying to manuvre it into the space.

Ianto definitely caught the words 'Noah' and 'shit' a few times as he walked calmly to the chairs where he had left the bird food, walking to the table and laying it out.

"Whatcha doin?" a little voice asked and Ianto turned to find a little elfin girl watching him with startling lilac eyes. Dahlia would love her.

"The birds are hungry, I am helping them feed, see? They will come eat this and fly off to their little nests all happy" Ianto said as he let the child peer on the table, "The the big fat cats will come out and pretend to chase them but don't be scared. They never catch them."

"Cats?"

Ianto pointed as one started across the grass wailing at him for a pet and she screamed with glee, the fat ginger only having seconds to assess the danger before it was scooped up and the child ran for other children screaming loudly "A FLUFFY!"

"YAY!"

Ianto pondered the hopeful thought that maybe the cats might go home with them two by two?


	2. ya wanna poke the dragon?

Ianto went inside to tell Jack he was needed out there, shouting and arguing wafting up to the bedroom already as Jack sat on the bed pulling his boots on.

"Shit hitting fan?" he asked as he glanced up, surprised to see his love bristling. "Ianto? Are you … bigger?"

Maybe still a little bit.

"I'm OK" he replied with a soft smile, the kiss was good too … the bum squeeze perfect.

They headed down and as they moved down the stairs he let himself relax and flow into Yan, the dark clothing lightening until it bled to a soft neutral beige. She smiled as she squeezed his hand, letting him reach the bottom first so he could turn and offer her his hand. It was a small thing but she knew he liked to do that, maybe something his father did for Dahlia.

"Luc's people are definitely here, his brothers are run off their feet trying to fit everyone while keeping that spot for their father. I am interested to finally meet him but I think Rhiannon is still nervous" she said as they entered the kitchen to find Dahlia already inside, pushing a tray of lasagne into the oven.

"Lasagne?"

"Lunch will be a pot luck thing right? Your oven is bigger than mine" she replied as she straightened up and smiled at Yan, "Oh! Boeshane colours? Really?"

"Yes, I represent the House Harkness-Jones. We are Boeshanninan" Yan said proudly, Jack preening as he also finally saw that she was dressed in the way of his people. Nice.

"Well … let's get out there and help Luc" Yan waved her hand and they walked out to find another man now in front of the children, this one larger and more dominating as he told them he was going to use their pathway for a 'security strip' and if he caught them there he would punish them.

"Excuse me!" Yan called out as she stormed over, "We just had this conversation with one of you lot and I believe I said that this was their spot. You can choose somewhere else!"

"Klorix!" Luc was running towards them with a look of woe, "No! This is the family. Please, I don't want any problems here, not when he is supposed to be coming to bless my kit, not piss off my new family!"

"Ah! Klorix!" Yan got it now, "The King's man. Right?"

"He is here to make sure father has the best spot and can simply arrive and be settled" Luc said with a roll of his eyes, "apparently the three large tents are not enough. He is not just bringing his wives, he wants to bring my….sister."

The shiver told Yan this was bad, especially as he had never mentioned one of those.

"Daddy's little girl?"

"Yeah, from the latest wife" Luc nodded, his slump telling Yan many things, not least of all that she might be a problem. Yan considered things and knew she had to get the high ground around here … fast. Any weakness would be exploited and clearly they knew it was the children being targeted that pissed her off. She did not want it to become physical, definitely did not want one of the children hurt to prove some point but didn't know how to get around the situation as Jack yelled for another man to back his vehicle off the pansies before he cleaved his skull.

"You know the King needs more!" Klorix growled angrily, "He does not need this. There must be room for two more tents!"

"Christ, is he bringing his own pony?" Owen asked as he listened, "Because this is a big enough rodeo as it is!"

Klorix stared at Owen with open horror, "You are …. Male?"

Silence.

"What?"

"You are so small, did you mother not give you the tit?" Klorix thought he might insult the little man, not knowing he was only making Owen amused.

"Exactly. Not that I would have wanted it, imagine sucking battery acid, all her naty tits would have fed me" Owen smiled easily, "you know … you really have to work on your insults. I could write a few down for ya if ya like!"

Klorix blinked, turned to Luc, "What does he mean?"

"He is calling you a tosser" Gecko said happily, "Like … a Liverton."

Klorix blinked again then snarled as he reached for the child, "Take that back!"

"Hey, I didn't say it, he did" Gecko pointed at Owen who blew the man a kiss.

Yan face palmed as Klorix got that one without any interpretation. He turned to look at his kinsmen who were all slowly starting to surround them, their faces full of interest and amusement.

"I will take your head off" Klorix snarled, then turned to Gecko, "Then I shall have your hide Halfling!"

Yan knew a derogatory term she had been warned about and even as she tried not to respond, the look of pain on little Lin's face as he also caught it was all she needed to place her hands on her hips, cant her head to say sweetly "Really? You have to come through me fucktard!"


	3. flexing

"OK then" Yan sighs softly, "You really want to discipline my child? Beat me first!"

People started to mutter as Klorix went red in the face, Lin now clinging to Byrd with open fear.

"Her mate will get involved" Klorix points at Jack, "I want the rules placed!"

"The rules are as follows!" an old woman roars "No one interferes! This is between the two of them."

"Come on Klorix, you don't need help for little old me?" Yan taunts. "After all … your pussy is probably bigger than mine with that level of whinging!"

He goes berserk. Leaps at her covering ground quickly with his long stride, swinging his massive arms. This is the most terrifying form of combat: a huge person attacking a tiny one. If he should hit her even once, a glancing blow, she will go down, she will break, it will be over.

But he misses, and misses again. Sometimes his punches are wild, almost comical. Others come so close we hear-the wind, feel their power, feel his sweat on her... he continues this terrifying choreographed dance with destruction for as long as it will hold. At every instant, we fear for her bones and her life. Sometimes she leans back like Muhammad Ali to barely slip a punch, and we see terror on her face, married to determination. She knows the score. and the odds. Finally, in frustration at so many misses, he grabs an axe, Hurls … it at her - it flies over her head - He punches again and again, wildly.

She remains untouched.

He stops. With all the blood from his nose, he looks like a wild animal. He makes a great effort to pull himself together...

"I'm confused, Klorix. Aren't you a man?" Yan taunts "I thought it was 'no contest' right? I mean, can't you hit me even once?"

He grabs a hunk of wood, wields it like a club.

"A weapon?" Yan raises an eyebrow to show amusement. "Did we agree to those? Was gonna say when you started throwing things but it looked so funny/"

He smashes the club down, just missing her head.

"It's a martial-arts cliché, honey." Yan sing-songs "A weapon throws you off balance"

**SWISH -**

**SWIPE -**

**SLAM -**

He misses her three times, the last time smashing the club into a tree so hard that the impact hurts his hand. He yelps.

"You see?" Yan laughs as she dances around and slaps his arse hard, the hooting of those watching turning to catcalls as she laughs.

He turns toward her, pain on his face, holding his hand - And she truly attacks for the first time. Smashes her fist against his head - He flies back, bounces vs. the tree.

As he comes off it, she punches him again - He roars with rage, lunges at her, head first, great speed - She hurtles him in the same direction, increasing speed - Right into the opposite tree.

The top of his head hits the tree.

He shudders like someone in a cartoon: a spasm running head to toe - He drops.

Yan pants as she leans over to catch her breath, then a sound has her pausing.

Klorix.

Crazed and bloody face.

In his hand: the wooden club.

She senses something, turns her head slightly to one side - so the club does not land quite flush on her skull.

Still sends her crashing to the floor.

Now she does not move.

He stands over her. Looks insane: bloody, dazed, beaten: but triumphant.

Klorix sees the slight smile, can't believe it - Rages. He pulls his foot back to kick her - Her eyes are open, just a slit - His foot swinging forward... As it reaches her, she grabs it, yanks it - He's pulled off his feet, crashing down on top of her - But she's already rolling, out from under him... and up - Coming to her feet - He starts to rise, all fours, then into a crouch and lunge...She's ready. Her face alert. Centre of gravity low. Arm low, fist low... As her motion unfurls: Boxers say that an uppercut, perfectly executed, is the most difficult, powerful, and beautiful of punches. Let us not forget that this is no mortal woman either!

Indeed: when an uppercut starts low for maximum centre-of- gravity and hits the opponent flush on the point of the chin - as Yan's does here - it delivers a devastating message to the central nervous system, short-circuiting it completely.

Klorix flies backward...There's that bird table behind him.

His head cracks on the table.

The crowd goes wild.

Yan shrugs and walks away with her hips swinging.

Game over!


	4. arse slappngly fun

Ianto was stropping about arguing with some of the men as Jack watched silently from the sidelines with Tosh and Rhiannon, little Lilly asleep on Luc's chest as he declared the front pack Ianto had given them a magical wonder. Little legs and arms swung as gracefully like her father's did as Luc walked up and down also motioning for where campsites were defined.

"Is it just me or is Ianto bigger?" Tosh finally voiced it as several women still ogled him.

"Yeah" Jack sighed happily "I bet he's stronger too. SO strong."

Ianto finally shoved the man he was arguing with, sending him flying several feet through the air as Tosh squeaked.

"Yeah" Jack breathed "Gorgeous."

Ianto turned and walked over to them, "I will tell you one thing for sure, I will kill someone if they don't respect my flower beds!"

Ianto then looked at Jack who was panting to one side, "Cariad? You OK? Not too much sun or something?"

"You are so sexy" Jack gushed, "Like…grrrrrrrrrr"

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he canted his head, "Really?"

"Like… you could lift me onto your shoulder and drag me back to your cave for a right rogering or two" Jack leered.

"Cariad…that's a Neanderthal, not a Viking. You are mixing your cultures there love" Ianto explained patiently as Rhiannon laughed into her hand, watching Luc stop to kiss their daughter's tiny head and place her bonnet over her face more.

"I'm not a Viking" Jack snarled, showing his teeth "I wanna be a cave man!"

"Really"

"Ohhh yeahhhhhhhh"

Ianto seized Jack's arm and flung him over his shoulder, slapping the arse as he turned for the house, he called over his shoulder "Rhi-rhi, watch Lin would you? Apparently I have to start a fire in the bedroom."

Rhiannon roared with mirth as she watched Jack yelp excitedly with each slap to his arse, several of Luc's family openly gaping at the strength on display as Ianto effortlessly carried Jack like he was a small child.

Of course a small child would not be enjoying the acting so much, jack's gleeful scream making the dogs howl as the cats took off for hidden shelter, flowed by gleeful children.

One of the men turned to Luc, "That is a man."

"Yes, he is" Luc smiled softly.

"No … that is a man with another man!" his cousin repeated with a frown.

"No… you are referring to Ianto? No. Ianto is not a man … he is much more than that. He is one of the Demigods come to play in our gardens. Beware, he seems calm and gentle but is as powerful as a storm … in man or female guise, do not put yourself in a position to gain ire."

His cousin stared at him for a long time, then looked back to the house.

"He is just a man" he said to himself, "He is a man who lies with another man."

Luc shrugged and wandered off, not worrying about it. After all…

Mister Missus might like another sparing match.

.

..

.

Upstairs Ianto was kissing Jack's stomach as he pulled open the flies of Jack's jeans, Jack panting softly as he ran his fingers through Ianto's hair.

"I love you so much" Jack whispered happily, "So damned much."

"We are not damned, we are blessed" Ianto said as he crawled up Jack to kiss him on the lips, his already naked body responding as Jack writhed and whimpered. "I bless you, you bless me. All we need Cariad."

"Yeah" Jack sighed softly, "Are you OK with everything? I mean …"

"Jack. As long as we are here, like this … the world outside does not matter. The children are happy, our family is content …those who are not one of us…can piss in the wind for all I care. I will blow all the harder and watch them wipe their faces" Ianto hissed.

"Oooooo, soooo caveman!" Jack shivered, "Ianto … take me!"

Ianto snarled as he yanked the pants and the sound ripping as the denim gave way filled the room, then Ianto threw the ruined clothing behind himself, grinning down at Jack, "Oops."

Jack laughed as Ianto licked his lips, the soft bottom lip changing colour to a bold red, then the top one following suit. Ianto was allowing a rare cross-dressing look as his eyes became Smokey and his lashes lengthened.

"Oh Ianto, just when you can't' be any fucking sexier" Jack sighed.

Ianto grinned and his blood red lips puffed slightly before lowering to Jack's dick.

Jack yodelled.

.

..

.

Down in the back yard several people swung with horror as the scream echoed out the open window and one even started for the house as Luc reached out to stop him "It's OK. He is just getting what he wanted."

"Sounds like he is tearing him apart!"

"Sort of … but he re-makes him every time." Luc assured him with a smile, "You'll see. He will come back younger and full of energy."

"This is a strange world you bring us to!"

"Yes, I know. Wonderful isn't it"


	5. the bore

"Bormeth" Luc said softly as he tightened his grip on Rhiannon's arm, "He is the Front Man for the Procession. Father draws near, this… piss stain comes to prepare. Klorix is already scrapping and bowing. Watch. I believe I see my father's successor."

"Cousin right? Not a brother?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, the crown is taken in battle if not from a deathbed" Luc whispered, "He challenged Father four year ago, why he limps. I think he now wants to see if he can do a deathbed snatch. He will not get another challenge and will do his best to stop anyone else from one as well. Anyone he sees as a threat he challenges. If he does not kill them, he cripples. Plays dirty. You can only challenge someone once. If they win, you will forever be their servant if you were not killed."

"Oh my, he's not met our brothers has he" she snorted, "don't be afraid Luc. Nor for them. Ianto would eat him and spit out the little pips between his legs."

Rhiannon was surprised at herself when she first heard herself talking this way but had gently fallen into the speech of Luc's people, by that afternoon she was capable of holding a conversation as well as arguments with the other women without feeling foolish. Now it felt right to do so, after all she was his. Right? Even if she could now claim him publically as hers. Right?

"I thought Klorix is the one to be worried about" Ianto's voice was soft and Luc tried not to jump as the small, unassuming man stood beside him with his gentle long blonde hair waving in the wind. He looked like one of them, just another Viking and unless he had spoken Luc would never have known but those vowels … that voice was like a good song. Recognisable.

"Another face brother?"

"Jack is asleep and I did not want to come back down without him. I heard the vehicle and wanted a look. Is this your father's front-man?" Ianto asked, "I know you said the entourage would come first, then him."

"He needs his entrance, doesn't work without people there to cheer for him" Luc snorted as more vehicles started to roll in.

"Now … Bore something right?" Ianto canted his head and was more recognisable now, "The one who killed his wife when she bore a stillborn son?"

Luc blinked, "I didn't make that connection. Bore. She Bore a dead son … His name is a Bore. Yes. Isn't that weird. The Gods have a weird sense of things. He beat her … the baby died from his fists. He told everyone the Gods did it when the baby came out dead and bruised. The women knew of course but no one wanted to challenge him."

"So I shall call him that. Bore." Ianto nodded then smiled softly, so strange on an unfamiliar face, that soft smile that Luc felt warming his heart as it always did. "I will go back up, Jack is stirring."

"You know this?"

"Yes. I feel him." Ianto nodded then walked confidently towards the house only to have a man call out to him.

"I would be careful going in there, the men are … unclean" a man was motioning and Ianto stopped walking to turn and face him with surprise.

"Really?"

"Not natural" the man nodded "A man lying with a man … like … like animals."

"Really?" Ianto was amused, "What sort of animal? Like … Herne?"

The man went to speak as Ianto canted his head again, letting his hair move to show small horns on his head, "Well? Do tell."

The man swallowed thickly as Ianto stepped inside, letting the air shimmer like he was entering an oven then closing the door. Jack found him leaning against the door laughing.

"What are you doing, you playful imp?" Jack asked as he tied his bathrobe, "You look naughty."

"Yeah" Ianto sniggered as he let himself become his true identity again, "A little naughty. Cariad, they have a problem with same sex couples. You know I will have to have some fun with that. Luc and Rhiannon deserve a nice little naming ceremony but if they want to play … I will fuck shit up."

"Horns?" Jack pointed and Ianto grunted as he reached up and felt them.

"Oops, forgot those"

"Leave them!" Jack said as he grabbed for Ianto, "I like that. My own personal little devil called love."

"A song that, 'Devil Called Love' ya know. Love that song" Ianto sighed as he let Jack feel him up a bit, "Jack? Want another round?"

"If ya catch me ... ya can have me" Jack purred then took off, Ianto going to follow and then finding Jack had tied him to the door handle with the belt of the bathrobe.

"You call me a devil" Ianto laughed as he untangled himself, "You had better run mister"

As Ianto popped into the bedroom in time to catch the man slamming into the room Jack screamed with glee.

"Oh no! You win!" Jack cried, "Means I have to top!"

"Wait. I win so you top?"

"Yeah. Your turn to bottom" Jack snarled and Ianto grinned.

"Oh. Right. Yay."

* * *

 


	6. Pigeons?  Meet a Tiger

The sound of the air horns made Lin jump and start to cry where he had been sleeping in his Taddy's lap. Ianto knew what it was and stayed with the baby as Jack stormed out to watch as the old trucks rumbled in with the bright paintwork of Travellers.

Of course. The Traveller community would accept these people as eccentric, easier to move in the earthling circles needed to survive. Jack watched Luc step forward to stare at a huge house bus, his face changing to one of anger before schooling itself once more and Jack knew it must contain the wife that had succeeded his mother.

Bormeth was puffing out his chest with glee as the doors swung open and then to Jack's shock an old man reached out to be helped down the steps. He looked … gentle. Like ... Odin or Santa or something with white hair, a soft fuzzy beard and his eyes looked kind as they looked over the crowd forming and settled on Rhiannon who stood back with Lilly on her shoulder.

"So, let me see the child Lucannan!" his voice was deep, melodic as he held out his hands and Rhiannon glanced at Luc then gently handed the sleeping bub to her grandfather.

He examined her face closely, humming as he looked at her hair, her ears, her little nose, her lips, her….eyes. They were wide open, Luc's catlike gleam to them as she stared at the man holding her and then she blinked, showing normal eyes as they slid to see where her parentals were and she squeaked at Luc who moved to take her back.

"No, she might rule your house but not mine" the man said grandly as he moved away from Luc to hold her to the sun, "Look at that hair. Just like your mother's."

Others were getting off the transport and one leaned over to see, Luc's face changing again and Rhiannon stepped forward with more strength than she really felt, "And in this house I am the one in charge! Give me my daughter back!"

"You dare speak to the mighty …" the woman blustered.

"I don't speak to bed warmers" Rhiannon snapped "I speak to the man who is not _my_ leader!"

The old man looked at her with surprise as Bormeth moved forward now. Jack felt the brush of fabric and was transfixed as Yan powered past, her black clothing flowing like priestly robes and the bright rainbow ribbons around the edges were like fringe work.

"You are in MY realm and you will live by my rules!" Yan boomed, "For a start, that is MY child. Give her to her mother!"

The old man regarded her and then turned to Bormeth "Who is this?"

Bormeth opened his mouth to answer and then shrugged unable to explain.

"I am her brother, her sister, her elder and the head of my house" Yan let the clothing move and she breathed out as Ianto bled in, the clothing becoming a black suit with a rainbow tie that sent several people running, "I am not the one you wish to argue with here."

The old man blinked, looking Ianto up and down then turning to Luc, "This is who you are connected to now?"

"Yes Ba. This is Mister Missus. He is Rhiannon's brother when not being a woman" Luc nodded.

"Is he…is he a God?"

"No." Ianto answered for him "I am an enigma who has been blessed by the Gods, but I am not one."

"And it is Harkness-Jones?" he frowned.

"Yes Gamell, I am Ianto Harkness-Jones. When in female for I prefer to be called Yan" Ianto nodded, refusing to give him title.

"I see. So. The baby is … right. Give her back a moment daughter" he reached for the baby and held her up.

"In the custom of our people, I give you a name of my ancestor that will go into the song of your life" King Gamell said grandly as he raised the baby to the heavens, "I hereby give you the name Athena!"

"Oh wow" someone muttered, "His mother's name? She won't like that."

Ianto watched the wife frown and step forward to speak to her husband but he was already handing the baby back, "She is perfectly formed, definitely of our blood and I declare her my granddaughter!"

"Grada!" Gecko was running with glee, his siblings following him as he ran for the old man who lit up "It's me… Shae. This is my brother David and my sister Mica as provided by my new Mama."

"She had offspring already?"

"I told you this" Bormeth hissed. "She is of another's bed."

"My husband died in battle" Rhiannon snarled using the agreed story "I was widowed with two small children. My brother took me in, as is the way. Now Luc is my mate, his son my son. My children, his children!"

"Yes. As is the way" the old man nodded.

The queen tried to pluck at his sleeve but he was moving away, the cats sitting nearby gaining his attention.

Luc displayed his teeth at her before turning away.

This was going to be …. Interesting.


	7. oh no you didn't

Ianto was again in his blonde guise as he wandered about the campsites making sure everyone was happy. The fear they showed his true self wad not present as they saw someone they thought was some relative they couldn't quite remember.

It was during this time that Byrd also meandered about freely listening, watching and enjoying the children who were all naturally freaked out by her advanced brain and hard fists where needed … yes. Gray.

Ianto was sitting by the bonfire with some men when she approached and stood to one side, clearly showing that she had a question and he turned to her with his eyebrows raised.

"The Bore. He is the king's man right?" she asked.

"Yes" Ianto nodded.

"And the woman that wears the pretty dress with the weird crown of silver branches… she is the king's wife, right?"

"Yes love, she is the current queen. The others who wear the simple halo are other wives before her but she is the most important one. Called the queen" Ianto agreed. "Like number 1."

"So … she should be with the king. Why is she necking with Boreface around the other side of the tent?" she asked, her dam rising with surprise to slip around to see for himself.

Bormeth had the queen against the side of the house bus, his hands stroking her bare thighs as he grunted, balls deep as her head flopped back. She was making a grunting noise as he pounded her and Ianto felt a surge of anger as Byrd had just been back here and no doubt had more questions. Shit.

Ianto was back around the tents as Jack came storming along, the look on his face showing that she had asked him why Bormeth would be wresting with the queen with their bottom bits rubbing. Shit, shit… shit.

Jack stormed past and Ianto considered, then followed sedately, coming around the tents to find Jack with Bormeth in his grip, the man dangling as Jack pinned him to the bus snarling at him about the children.

"What children!" she snarled.

"Mervik, hush" Bormeth said thought his clenched teeth.

"So … first names is it?" Jack repelled the man back from him and he slammed into the bus then clutched at his throat as he glowered at Jack.

"How dare…."

"Does the king know you are polishing her crown?"

"Jack" Ianto said softly, calling him away and Jack took a long hard glare at the two of them before retreating.

"I can't believe it, in broad daylight. Fucking!" Jack was still angry and loud as those gathering to listen gasped and looked around the bus with horror "Byrd thought it was a game Goddess on a Harley, what if she decided to play it with one of the boys? Eh?"

"We will explain" Ianto sighed, heading into the house where the child in question was sitting on the sofa already being told, Big Byrd gently cuddling baby Blaine as she spoke. It made perfect sense, only she could tell herself so it made sense but it was working as the little face mimicked the large one with matching frowns.

"So … that's gross" Byrd finally said.

"I know" Big Byrd agreed, "But when you are a Grup and find the right mate it is not gross. It seems nice, someone you fit with makes it so but only Grups are grown enough for it."

"Whatever" Byrd rolled her eyes and her Big self did as well, then they laughed, eerily sounding like it was an echo.

"Cuppa love?" Ianto asked and Big Byrd blinked at him, then he remembered his Viking face so he bled back to himself.

"Taddette! You were going undercover?" she laughed. "I forgot that. You know you were always so sneaky!"

"Yes, but you know you got that side of yourself from me, just as you got the bloodthirsty bits from Daddy" Ianto nodded and she laughed some more as she shook her head.

"Oh no … no Taddette. This is me you are talking to. You and Daddy are cut from the same cloth and I am so happy there was enough left for me. I just needed to do this, I remembered this and needed to be here for it." Big Bird leaned back "I won't get in the way, I just wanna see."

"See what?" Little Byrd asked with interest.

"The show" Big Byrd tapped her nose with her finger, "No more Spoilers!"

Little Byrd giggled and rose to skip off.

"I don't' know if I like the sound of that young lady" Ianto frowned and she laughed again, rising to walk over and take his head in her hands, kissing him gently.

"I love you Taddette, I really do and right now? I remember this and love you all the more for it. This is when you show me possibilities I didn't know existed for me … for us. This is when I become myself, finally find my true inner Byrdie. Have faith, move forward and keep to the family motto" she smiled.

"That which does not kill me makes me stronger?"

"No silly" she laughed as her hair glowed with that lovely pinkish red hue to it.

"Everything changes!"


	8. grip adjustments

Banging on the door had Ianto turning from the sink where he was making pies and he opened it to find the king himself standing there with his queen. Ianto was uncomfortable with accepting her into his house but moved to one side politely, those damned manners.

"Thank you" the king nodded as he walked in followed by her, her eyes flicking around to settle on the willow pattern collection and a noise escaped as she rushed to examine it.

"My husband's. Heirloom" Ianto said softly, turning to the king, "Would you like refreshments?"

"Yes please" the man chose a seat and settled to look at the placemats the children had made, the one at his chair full of animals and he smiled as he picked them out. Ianto glanced over and watched her pluck up a milk jug.

"Careful, that piece is limited. Jack will be upset if you drop it as it was his first wife's" Ianto warned, placing plates of food down before the king. She replaced the china and sat in a chair, looking around some more.

"Nice room" she finally said.

"Yes, I love this kitchen. Jack and I are a bit old fashioned with our tastes, I like big airy and easy to move about" Ianto placed the tea pot down, this one coincidentally a caravan and the old man laughed at it with delight.

"You have many" he nodded to the shelves around the top of the room full of teapots of various sizes and designs.

"Toshiko collects egg cups, started me on these I guess" Ianto smiled, "Jack loves to bring me things, little items of love and now he has found something that is fun for him to hunt as well."

"A good mate" the king nodded.

"Hard to come by, one of those" Ianto glanced at the queen, her discomfort growing and he smiled "So. I understand there was a light problem earlier? My daughter was surprised to find rutting in public, she has never seen sex before and was surprised. It has been explained"

"What?" the king blinked, "Who did this?"

"Oh, perhaps you need to ask those who were there" As Ianto spoke Big Byrd walked through and poured herself a fresh cup, winking at the king and walking back out of the room, the king craning his head with interest. "Pretty."

"Thank you. My first born" Ianto smiled, pouring the tea as the king and queen swung to gape at him. "I am older than you think I am, so is she. Jack and I are … timeless like our kitchen."

"Is she bonded?" the king asked and now the queen's face paled considerably.

"Yes, thrice" Ianto snorted, "She has two husbands and a wife. She might choose another but that is none of my business, she had her own mind but the dynamic works. Her wife's brother is part of her pack as is her younger brother at times. Gray too … beware of him, the small him is dangerous but if the larger version skulks about you might lose a part of your anatomy. He is very proficient with that knife."

The king stared at Ianto then leaned back, "The woman. The daughter I just saw … she is the little one?"

Ianto sipped his tea and did not answer, knowing the ancient rules of the gods. Let them think what they would, let them see he is powerful and if they wanted to see him as a god with his godly children capable of time-travel why not … true isn't it?

"Hello there" a voice called and Ianto looked up with interest as the Doctor entered, "That mad woman took Sexy again, have you seen my glasses? Left them here I think sweets."

"On the top of the refrigerator" Ianto pointed and the man grunted as he plucked the 3D glasses from the fridge top with glee, placing them on and glancing at the king and queen, then wandering off.

The king blinked, "that….that was the Timelord."

"Yes, you know him do you?" Ianto canted his head, "Ah. Of course, when you first came here right? You met during the initial extraction and re-housing. Terrible thing, the fighting that destroyed your planet. He was a good man, ferrying your people to new home planets."

The king looked at Ianto with something akin to fear then blinked slowly, "Are you a Timelord too?"

"No, I am something different" Ianto shook his head and the king relaxed, the queen rising to look out the window at the children playing as she showed boredom and Ianto leaned forward to lock eyes with the king.

"Mervik may have told you something, judge the source and consider alternative reasons for why she and Bormeth may want you and I to be at odds. Or at least … my dear mate Jack whom she really wanted to open the door this morning." Ianto said softly, "Now you listen to me Gamell, you are growing old, weary and your shield is not at your arm. Do you hear me? Your sword is blunt and the shield is not going to hold. See to it. Check your power and strength."

The old man looked earnestly at the man and nodded, knowing he was being given advice from the gods themselves and his eyes slid to his wife who was unaware of the veiled warnings Ianto was giving.

Seems the king was aware there was something going on and although it was artfully hidden from him, he was still sharper then they thought.

His hand on his sword was still tight.


	9. A challenge?

Ianto heard yelling and considered ignoring it but the thought of it being another naked tryst made him walk out to watch the show.

It was two men fighting, a head being banged on the ground. It was Geddrin Skull-Splitter's. The person doing the banging was an enraged Bormeth the Berserk. Suddenly The King pushed his way through the crowd and separated them. He had a large cane in his hand, the handle a huge fist sized knot of wood and Ianto knew looking at it that it was not for aid in walking, the old man had craftily armed himself in a place where weapons were not allowed.

"They must fight to the death." Someone yelled from the sidelines and the others roared their agreement.

"That's right! Bormeth must kill me." The other man leered and then danced back as Bormeth ground his teeth and struggled to get at Geddrin, but The King still kept them apart.

"Aren't you afraid of death, Goddrin Skull-Splitter?" the King laughed, "Come, this is not the arena for this, it is a naming!"

"So?" Goddrin shrugged "Death by the sword! It means I shall drink in Valhalla with the great warriors."

"Come on, you don't still believe in all that Valhalla stuff, do you?" the King asked with amusement, "Come on! We take our games too far old friend."

The King looked at his right hand man "And you, Bormeth, aren't you afraid of crossing the Rainbow Bridge to Asgaard?"

Bormeth shrugged "I will join my grandfather there."

"He's not in Valhalla! He died of old age!" Goddrin laughed, "Even the king here took pity and did not take his head along with his little meagre crown of pig shit!"

"You liar!" They started trying to kill each other again, and crashed through a fence into the pig-sty.

Pigs squeal and run in all directions.

"Stop it!" Byrd cried as her pigs scatter and people began to chase them.

"Well?" Goddrin sneered "You MUST kill me!"

"Yes! That's right!" Bormeth struggled again to oblige, and they both toppled into the children's little paddling pool pond. The King dove back into the fray to keep them apart.

"Stop it you fools, this is no place for this madness!"

Goddrin starts attacking Bormeth again. The King decides there is only one way to make his point. He lets fly with his cane and lays both the antagonists out for a moment.

"Enough of this!" he roars, his anger showing as he stands over the two men, seeming taller and larger than he ever had "Anyone seeks to argue with me or my right to rule do so now! I am the fucking King here!"

Ianto was impressed with both the prowess and the intelligence of the old man to not only take them by surprise, knocking both men out with his cane but also asking for challenge when the only two who might possibly do so are out cold at his feet.

People started to disperse, all careful not to make eye contact as Luc finally relaxed, letting his hand move from the knife at his hip. The old King looked over and caught the movement, his face showing surprise that his son had not been challenging but protective in his stance.

"Before you all skulk off, catch the child's pets and fix that mess!" the King roared and he nodded to Ianto as he stalked off, Ianto watching silently then turning to find Jack behind him with a matching look of thunder.

"How serious was that?" he asked.

"To the death apparently" Ianto shrugged, "Sorted. Look, the little queen is getting over it."

Byrd was now perched on a chair with her arms folded, watching the men race about catching her pigs, some of them also fixing the fence with Goddrin helping, blood still running down his face.

"That was bound to happen. After getting caught, Bormeth has to take everyone's thoughts off what he was doing lest they tell the King. Now all they are talking about it the fight. The King is pissed, will not listen to anything to do with him at the moment, he will soon clear the board" Ianto hissed as he pushed Jack towards the trees where he kissed him and rubbed against him "So strong and so stupid. Fighting one another like that when they really should learn to kill with intelligence."

"How do you mean?" Jack asked, Ianto's face changing as he stepped back.

"Cariad, you are wonderful for my synapses" Ianto said before turning and heading off in search of Goddrin.

Jack remained leaning against the tree panting until he could control himself and then he cursed for not seizing Ianto and dragging him off for a seeing to.

Oh well.

Always later.

As he walked towards the house he glanced over with his little boy under his arm, Lin laughing as he wriggled and Jack saw Ianto talking softly to the man in question, the man nodding and showing extreme interest in Ianto's' advice.

Jack wondered what Ianto had thought of, his talks with Luc longer and more involved with the rules and history of these people and their Viking love.

Whatever it was, he had a feeling it would involve blood.

Both were smiling.


	10. time to shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> internet down all day, did not know I had posted this chap in the Songs by mistake. Oops

That evening the bonfire was lit and the King settled on his throne with his queen sliding in to stand next to him, her head held high like she was pure. Muttering had started and Yan settled next to Jack to watch, Dahlia inside with the children for the night.

Goddrin had waited for the movement when all children were abed and just the Grups were there before he rose to address the King "My Good King Gamell, I seek guidance!"

The King looked startled for a moment, then recovered as he waved a hand for him to continue and Mervik sniffed as she looked down her nose. Goddrin said calmly "I seek to claim rite of blood. Bormeth has spilt blood and scorned my mother. His father was nothing but a goat fucker!"

The place erupted and Jack glanced at Yan who was rising to address the gathering and he realised with a start that she wore a crown, "I, Yan of Cymru answer the call for Rite of Justice. I welcome the defence of a woman, a mother! My dear King, you concur?"

Yan turned, her robes flowing around her as she stepped into the flames, Jack swallowing as Yan put on a show like no other, letting the flames rise around her to turn her clothing to a flaming mass, "I recognise the challenge as a Dragon of Cymru!"

The place was in an uproar as Yan rose into the sky like smoke … actually jumping forward a few seconds but the result was chaos. She then stepped from the flames, letting her hair turn deep fiery red with orange tips, her gown a colour changing silk "Let battle commence!"

"Hold on!" Bormeth roared, "I do not recognise …."

The thump was loud as the King rose, his cane hitting the ground, "I recognise! This is not our hearth, not out home. I recognise the regal being that grants us audience. Yes! To the victor … my right side."

The place went deathly silent and Jack turned to Luc who hissed "If he kills Bormeth or makes him yield, he gains the position of King's Hand."

"Ah!" Jack finally saw Yan's plan, shaking his head as he wondered once again just how malevolent and spiteful his love might have been had he not had such a huge heart that the crystal shard chose to live within instead of consume.

"Hang on!" Owen yelled, "It's too dark. How do we know someone doesn't palm off a weapon or something!"

Yan could have kissed him for seeing a flaw and turned to the King like it was all his game, "Sire? You will name the place and time of battle?"

The King blinked and then bowed deeply, "I bow to your knowledge of this realm my dear."

"We will battle at dawn so the children might be entertained inside with food and not afraid of noises in the dark. This is not something for faint of heart. This is a manly action. Warriors will battle. I choose the children's play area. We will remove the climbing frames and such leaving the wood chip so it is not too hard and is also able to be cleaned if there is gore." Yan sniffed and everyone roared with glee as Bormeth grimaced, looking at the queen who was plucking at the sleeve of the king with a frantic look on her face.

"SO BE IT!" the King bellowed with undisguised glee, turning to yank his arm from his wife's fingers and stalk off toward his large tent, several other wives running after him with their glances back at the first queen showing their delight as well.

Yan looked at her for a moment and then lowered her chin so she was looking through her fringe, "and as for you. If he falls, do you think your head will not? Who knows. I might challenge you next!"

She paled and turned, running for the tent and Jack watched Luc stalk the perimeter of the fire pit to look at the tent of his father with interest. Jack walked over "What are you thinking?"

"That come the morn I must wear my best furs" Luc turned to face him "for my father will want to put on a show like no other."

"And your wife?" Jack prodded, Luc lighting up as he turned to his own home.

"Yes brother, you are right. This is our realm, not Father's. We should be the family on display. Oh, I must check the pink fur is ready for her, she will want to wear that. Likes pink, my sweet queen" Luc was gone, racing to his house and Jack smiled softly as he knew well the feeling of delight in pleasing your mate.

He might not need to provide furs or jewels but as Jack turned to head for his back door he knew something he could provide that his mate would appreciate.

And the massage oil would not take long to warm up.

It would be a fiery night and an explosive morn to come.


	11. pulling back the curtain

Yan walked out regally at dawn, flanked by Jack and Rhiannon as Luc followed behind with his baby strapped to his chest like a baby shield. Rhiannon needed none, her hair braided and her head held high. Her cleavage was deep enough to burry a child in and more than one sighed softly with lust at the sight of her in her tightly corseted waist, huge hips and the broach in her hair where it caught the growing light. An hourglass figure topped with a familiar heirloom. Now more than one started to whisper as it was recognised and Yan turned to stare at those whispering, her eyes gleaming with a golden glow that was so unnatural that some stepped back respectfully. Yan took Rhiannon's hand to show the connection, trying to cement Rhiannon's place at a High Woman.

The King stood on the other side of the grounds, his head high as well and he watched the one approaching with a growing fear as he felt the air change. Yan met his gaze and smiled, immediately defusing the feeling of dread and the old man saw the delicate yet deadly creature for what she truly was.

Amazing.

"My dear friend, honourable king. Are we ready to witness honour today?" Yan asked, her voice carrying over the crowd and the king nodded, motioning for the two men to be brought to the centre of the grounds and Yan moved to stand beside the king as an equal, two crowns united.

Mervik moved to stand beside her husband but Luc was quicker, stepping in beside his father on the other side of Yan and smiling as he let the old man look at the baby and cluck happily. She looked around with confusion as Rhiannon then stepped into her space, leaning in softly to whisper "Fuck off, I stand here."

Jack stood beside his mate, grinning happily as the firelight from the torches around the pit still flickered while the shadows shrunk back. The king glanced back at his queens who stood behind him with their hands joined then he motioned one forward, the handsome one with red hair and a round sweet face, he leaned in and kissed her then she curtsied and shot back with a soft blush, Mervik glaring at her but unable to do anything in public.

Bormeth appeared, smeared with pig fat, his taut skin gleaming in the dying lamplight. Bormeth stalked out to meet Goddrin with his face smeared with blood. Goddrin blinked slowly then said sweetly, "Did you cut yourself shaving cousin?"

Giggling became a Mexican wave as Bormeth blinked. Then he swung, the axe coming from the folds of his kilt and Goddrin yelped as he leaned back, the blade slicing through the air, then he slammed his fist into Bormeth's throat, the man gagging as he staggered back, dropping the axe.

"Cheater!" some screamed, "No weapons!"

Yan saw movement as one of Bormeth's brothers moved towards the circle and then yelp as he was halted, a blade slammed into his foot as Gray snarled at his feet. Yan ran across the pit, between the two men at war so fast they felt the breeze, both turning to see Yan slam into the man who was still in the act of reaching for the child and he flew back into a caravan.

Bormeth swung again, this time catching Goddrin off guard and Goddrin grunted with pain as he brought his head up under the man's chin and now blood was flowing as Bormeth spat out a tooth.

Yan swung back to watch as Goddrin followed up his head butt with a knee to the man's groin. Seems anything goes as Bormeth tried to grab Goddrin's ear, his hand slipping on the man's oiled hair and Goddrin bit into Bormeth's ear instead. Mervik cried out as she watched Bormeth fall to his knees, blood flowing between his fingers as he looked up with open surprise, Goddrin placing both hands together to swing them at the man's head. Bormeth pulled a blade from his wristlet and sliced at Goddrin who yelped as it bit into his cheek and he slapped a hand over his cheek, kicking out at the man still at groin level and he caught him in the head.

The gunshot was loud and shocking, making everyone freeze as Jack walked into the circle, aiming across the pit, "Put it down or I will shoot you next!"

Everyone turned to find Mervik standing with a knife in her hand, the young redheaded queen at her feet with her hand to her throat and the bullet hole in the house bus so close to the queen's head everyone could see the crown she wore had been knocked to the ground and one of the men lifted it, the hole in the crown evident for everyone to see.

"Woman!" the King roared, "You dare interrupt a sacred rite of blood? Endanger the life of one of my loyal queens?"

"I am your queen!" she roared, shaking with rage as she snatched back her damaged crown, "I am your First, your strongest …."

Whatever else she was about to say was cut short as Rhiannon's' fist slammed into her jaw and she staggered back, holding her jaw as the handsome woman shrugged off the pink mink and snarled, her fist the size of a roast, swinging again and catching the woman on the side of her head.

"Fecking bitch" Rhiannon snarled, "Get the fuck up, I wanna smash your head in! This is their fight and you chose to use it to spill blood where my babies play?"

Mervik started to crawl so Rhiannon kicked her arse as hard as she could, slamming the woman forward into the dirt so Bormeth ran to protect her as he gathered her into his arms and placed himself between her and Rhiannon as a shield, "Get off her! Viky love, are you OK?"

The collective gasp was loud.


	12. and ..... done!

"Well. There we have it" the King sighed, looking back at the queens who held their heads high as he nodded "you did tell me. I didn't want to believe it possible. My first. The one supposed to be more righteous of all my … well. She did replace one she could never hope to emulate I suppose."

She screamed with rage and swung to face him "She was weak! Weak! I am not, look at me. I stand here husband!"

Bormeth stepped away from the queen to face the king, his chest heaving as he clearly showed challenge.

Rhiannon took a moment to consider and then swung once more, knocking the woman back to the ground where she grunted with pain, Rhiannon looking down at her, "Actually .. I stand here bitch! This is my realm. My land. My family unit you fuck with, this negative attitude is not acceptable in this place. We do not share our beds with those who do not wear our colours. You are a slut who preferred rolling in the mud with that … that … bogan! I challenge that you are not worthy to be the king's First. Just because you killed Luc's mother and took her crown, it doesn't make you her equal."

Mervik made her last mistake as she rose to face Rhiannon, snarling through bloody teeth, "I put her down and I can put you down too you bitch, his women are all weak! She didn't deserve the crown, she was lucky I poisoned her and didn't cut her fucking throat for all her whinging. His son like him with his soft smile and womanly…."

Yan would have protected hr sister until the end of time but did not need to as Rhiannon lifted the shield that had been leaning against the caravans and swung it at the woman's head. The queen fell into the mud beside her stunned lover.

Everyone cheered.

"DONE!" the king roared, "Goddrin is my man! Wife, come."

Mervik went to rise but a foot to her arse slammed her back down and the young queen picked the crown from the dirt and curtsied to Rhiannon politely before slipping around her. The redhead nodded to Luc as she passed by, reaching out to pat his arm and he nodded in return as he whispered 'Aunty' and watched her take her place at his side. She looked much as his mother had, young and beautiful. His mother would have been proud, her baby sister in her place.

Yan turned to face the king, "My dear friend, it is a shame that not all family can be trusted but I see you have loyal women to shield you."

"My queens have long since told me she is not a true companion. I did not want to believe such … well. Truths it seems."

"Sometimes it takes one watching from a distance to see the true battle around you when you think it is purely a one-on-one fight" Yan agreed, "Why we need loyalty. I am glad your shields close around you when needed."

"Yes. Yes, I am lucky" the old man sighed, glancing over at Rhiannon, "And it seems my son chose well for his shield. Not just does she shield, she cuts deep."

"As a good mate should" Jack said softly, his arm sliding around Yan, "We move in unison to the beat of life."

"Well said" the king huffed, looking at his stupid wife and her lover, then with a final nod he turned and walked away.

Luc started to back way as the women closed in around the hapless couple.

Rhiannon accepted his hand and let him lead her away as the screaming started in the pit.

No great loss there.

.

.

..

Luc watched his little one as she lay on the pink mink, her little legs pumping energetically as she laughed, her grandfather tickling her as he enjoyed the connection. Yan settled and morphed into Ianto, accepting the cup of tea from his sister with a soft murmur of thanks, the king looking up at Ianto with interest. "You knew?"

"I think everyone did, including yourself if you want to be honest for a moment" Ianto answered with that deep voice that sent shivers down the king's spine and he sat up to look at Ianto closely.

"What are you … really?"

"Really? I am … I guess I am a Jumper. I move through time faster than others if I choose, forward and back. I am an enigma, unique with my ability to … hello love" Ianto stopped talking as Byrd walked in with her younger self in tow, the two sitting like they were dances performing a pre-rehearsed performance, both reaching for a cookie, smelling and examining it with crossed eyes before taking a bite.

"Our daughter is capable of using the Doctor's Tardis as well, not able to do it without assistance like Ianto can" Jack said softly, "As you can see, they are both Byrd sitting there."

The king stared for a while then laughed softly.

"Gods. I knew it. Luc was destined to live amongst the gods, his mother always said so. Look at you all… so regal in a way I can never attain. Tell me … have you seen the gods themselves?"

Ianto considered and then whispered softly, "I have touched the face of the goddess … I have felt her breath on my cheek. I believe so, she loved me enough to save me and create me in her own image. The Golden Goddess of Time."

Jack knew, Yan also an image of Rose. Of course Ianto had met the Bad Wolf.

And knew to bow.

.

.

.

.

So ends this part. Thanks for reading.


End file.
